Warrior of Heart
by Golden Arms
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kiss during graduation, but it's Hinata's reaction everyone's more concerned about.


**_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved._**

**Hinata: Warrior of Heart**

In retrospect, Naruto had no idea what happened. He never saw it coming, and he didn't think that the world would turn itself upsidedown for his cause. Against, sure, but _for_ him? It made his young mind boggle.

He and Sasuke were just having a staredown when some loser behind him bumped the blond boy forward... and right into Sasuke's face. Lips met, shock overrode all preamble, and once they broke contact, they began to violently get sick, spitting out anything that might have wandered into their mouths from the other.

It was then that things... fell apart.

He felt the killing intent. He saw Sakura and the other girls. He saw the pink-haired girl cracking her knuckles. He could almost see the world of pain he was going to be in.

That did nothing to stop the _other_ wave of killing intent, the one that drifted from the back of the classroom, overwhelmed the girls, and landed squarely on... not him.

Naruto looked behind him to see that the last Uchiha was just as surprised. The entire class was. All eyes swiveled up towards the owner of such powerful killing intent.

Hinata Hyuga, her eyes drawn into slits, as she stared _through_ Naruto's body, directly at Sasuke.

The Uchiha had gotten to his feet, looked at the normally reserved girl, then smirked.

"So, you like dunces, huh?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're going down," the pale-eyed girl coolly responded, stepping from her desk, marching towards the boy, who was going to oblige her.

"In front," he inclined with his head.

They were down in front of everyone. The entire class stared at what they couldn't possibly imagine in their wildest dreams. Hinata, the sweetest, gentlest, most bashful, and peace-loving girl in history, about to throw down with the number one student of their class, Sasuke Uchiha. The girls were cheering on Sasuke, while the guys rallied behind Hinata, if only because she wasn't Sasuke.

Naruto stared in confusion and horror. "The hell?"

The invisible being signaled, and the two tore into each other, Hinata, the eye veins bulging, and Sasuke, moving faster, quickly, precisely.

It was over in ten seconds, with the named Rookie of the Year standing over her.

The guys groaned in abject defeat, while the girls cheered. Hinata groaned, pushing herself up to her feet, shaking her head. She took a moment to straighten out her clothes, check to make certain she wasn't bleeding, the looked at the girls mocking her.

She reached out with one finger and pushed the tip into Sasuke's forehead.

He fell over backwards without resistance, his body and face still rigidly superior.

"SASUKE!"

The girls were on him like a swarm of mother hens, cooing and coddling the unconscious boy, while the guys roared in vicarious victory over the Uchiha. She didn't respond to them, glaring down at the unconscious Sasuke with thinly veiled disgust.

Just as she started back to her seat, Naruto found his voice.

"Hinata..."

She froze, her eyes slowly rotating towards him. The rest of her turned unwillingly, and she started to open her mouth, only to close it, then her face burned hot. Just as she tried to get words to come out, the shock of what she did came down upon her, and she fainted. Naruto caught her, and the other guys swarmed around her, celebrating and making sure she was all right.

* * *

"My, that was intriguing," the Hokage said as he and the rest of the jonin instructors commented upon as they had viewed the skirmish and the after-results in his crystal ball.

Some jonin had slipped others bills of ryo, most of it going to the black-haired woman with crimson eyes, while the snowy-haired jonin with the slanted-down forehead protector looked at the ball intently.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have the Hyuga girl instead of the Uchiha, Lord Hokage."

The old man chuckled in response.

_

* * *

_

Hiashi sat crosslegged in the dojo mediating with his back to the door just as a servant came into the room.

"I trust this is important," he said without looking.

The servant gulped. "It's about your daughter, Lady Hinata, sir."

"_What_ about her?" he spat, displaying his irritation.

The man twitched, fearing what was to come next, and quickly spoke. "She was involved in a fight, sir. With the Uchiha at the Academy."

"And I suppose it now falls upon my shoulders to pick her up from the hospital; is that what you--"

The servant cringed. "She beat the pants off him in ten seconds, sir!"

The room was quiet after the outburst. The servant opened his eyes, still fearing punishment. Instead, Hiashi simply said, "Send Hinata here immediately upon arrival. I wish to speak to her."

The servant nodded and quickly departed. Hiashi remained where he was for another ten seconds before silently pumping his fist. Then he resumed mediating.

_END_

* * *

The most intriguing thing popped into mind, and this came as a result. Everyone knows Sakura's reaction, but what about Hinata's (ignoring that she probably wasn't created yet)? So, it's just comical. And makes me snerk.


End file.
